Yo-kai Watch (Anime)
Bold text: whispering Normal text: normal voice Episode 1 (Jibanyan is freaking out over how Nate can see him) Whisper: Help is available if you have any problems whatsoever. From this guy! Nate: Dude? What the---? Whisper: We have to stop these near-misses, right? Nate: Oh, yeah, right. Episode 2 (Jibanyan has just finished exposing his secret around him being a fan of Next HarMEOWny and is about to fight Tattletail) Jibanyan: Let's just pretend you never heard any of that. Nate: This cat has some serious issues. Seriously. Whisper: No argument here. (Jibanyan gets embarrassed and runs away crying) Episode 4 Moment 1 (Nate is about to confront Hungramps about making people eat whatever food they see) Whisper: Well, go ahead, Nate, talk to him. Nate: (to Hungramps) Excuse me, sir, may I talk to you for a minute? Whisper: What the? With a powerful Yo-kai like this, you have to show you mean business. Nate: Right. Got it. Moment 2 (Bear's mom suddenly comes into the classroom that he is in to give him something that he forgot, much to Bear's embarssment) Sarah: Oh look, there's Mommy's sweet little Pookie Bear. Chelsea: Does she write that on his underwear too? Episode 5 Natalie: Hey, Eddie. Eddie: What is it? Natalie: You know what? You should come to Gourd Pond after school. Eddie: Why? For what? Natalie: It's Shelly. She's totes into you! Better come, if you know what's good for you. Episode 6 Moment 1 Nate: Why is he so happy? Whisper: I don't want to know. Moment 2 Nate: Hey, uh, Hungramps? Can you please have a talk with Blazion? He's pushing us way too hard. Hungramps: I'll give it a try. Moment 3 Sarah: What happened to Katie? Shelly: She's like, really into cleaning, I guess. Alex: That's super lame. Moment 4 Whisper: Psst... Nate: Is this by any chance... Whisper: The sign of a mischievous Yo-kai. Episode 7 Moment 1 Nate: I'm not really familiar with most Yo-kai. But neither is he, apparently. He doesn't seem to know anything at all. Moment 2 Nate: What'd he say? Whisper: Your guess is as good as mine. Frankly, I don't speak bumpkin. Moment 3 Whisper: If he stays here any longer, ice-cream losses will be catastrophic. Moment 4 Nate: Maybe he'll find a place he likes even better to hang out. Whisper: Good thinking. Episode 9 Nate: Do you see what I have to put up with here? I have a Yo-kai butler who doesn't know anything about Yo-kai. Whisper: Agree to disagree. Episode 10 Nate: Hey, uh, Robonyan? Can you fix dirty chicken nuggets too? Robonyan: I have already told you, nothing is impossible for Robonyan. Episode 12 Whisper: Uh-oh, what do you think I did now? Nate: Did you just cut the cheese a minute ago? Whisper: Huh? How dare you accuse me? I am an eminent and noble Yo-kai! Nate: Huh? So Yo-kai don't pass gas? Whisper: Never! Nate: Really? Whisper: Okay, we do, but I do it quietly and discreetly. Why do you think they call me Whisper? Episode 13 Komasan: See her smile? It's a trick. These people are more crooked than a barrel of fishhooks. Komajiro: I'll be careful, brother! They can't fool us! Cashier: Hello, sir. I can take you over here. Komajiro: Uh, I'll go over there. Komasan: Stay strong, brother. Episode 14 Manjimutt: We'll talk later. Episode 15 Moment 1 Bear: Are we on a hidden camera show? Eddie: I think he's doing a stand-up routine. Nate: I'm about to have a serious accident. Moment 2 Prisoner: Hey, Manjimutt. What do you think is the most important thing for our survival in this dangerous place? Manjimutt: Um, what now? Prisoner: The answer is our friendship, which we should value more than our lives. If you ever betray me, you'll pay for it with your life. Just kidding. Episode 16 Whisper: Come on, Nate. Get excited. It's spring break. Whoop. Whoop Nate: My parents are making me hike to some boring waterfall. Episode 17 Moment 1 Aaron: What's going on? Nate: No clue. Moment 2 Katie: I can't watch this, it's so disturbing. But I can't look away! Moment 3 Nate: Whisper! Whisper: Uh, yes, Nate? Nate: There's gotta be some kind of Yo-kai hiding around here causing this whole mess. Whisper: I don't think so. Nate: I'm guessing this isn't Mr. Johnson's idea. Moment 4 Nate: Who's that Yo-kai? Moment 5 Nate: We absolutely have to do something! Moment 6 Dismarelda: Was this a mistake? You couldn't possibly mean to call boring old me, no filter. Nate: Please, just go and help Katie! She's inspirited by Rockabelly. She's about to expose her belly in front of everyone! Dismarelda: And what do we care? Nate: I care. Just do it! Come on, hurry, hurry up, Dismarelda! Hurry! Dismarelda: Okay, okay. I'm on it. Episode 38 (Scene is Nate holding the Yo-kai Watch Medallium and Jibanyan eating potato chips) Nate: Sure is nice and quiet tonight. (Shot changes to Nate putting Sgt. Burly's medal in the Medallium) Verygoodsir: This is unseemly! (Nate and Jibanyan get scared by Verygoodsir's sudden outburst) Verygoodsir: This is certainly not how you place a Yo-kai medal! (Verygoodsir moves the medal to be on the center of the hole) Verygoodsir: It has to be done like this! Don't forget! Nate: Weird. Jibanyan: Talk about fussy. Episode 46 *''italics'': Need further research to figure out the right word. Poofessor: Ooh, this is very very good. Are you a fan of Next HarMEOWny? Well, let me tell you something. Did you know that the members of the group first met each other in... Jibanyan: In Vismin banking! Poofessor: Precisely! And Michelle's family owns a beauty salon. That's why she always has such porcelain skin, because she gets the small treatments for free, even the dermabrasions. Jibanyan: I didn't know that. How do you know all this stuff? Poofessor: Aah, but you will not learn those juicy details from the same fanzines everyone reads. Wanna hear more? Jibanyan: I need to know everything! Category:Yo-kai Watch (Franchise)